tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Armas Karppinen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. , years) * Widowed (first marriage; - , years) |Age = |Alias = * Ar (nickname, by Felix and other friends) * Poikanen ("Cub", by his mother) * Karppinen (by the end of the war this is all Felix would refer to him as) * Army (by Sorrel) * Wronski Failure (derogatory nickname) * Old Wrongski (by Fred Weasley) * Woðan's Eagle (by his teammates, before being disgraced from the Woðanaz Quidditch Team) * Eagle Eyes (by his teammates, before being disgraced from the Woðanaz Quidditch Team) |Title = * Seeker (formerly) * Death Eater * #49 on Di Trevixo's Deadliest Living Duellists List (has since decreased in rank to #92) |Signature = |Died = |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Dirty blond |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |hidef = |family = * Valdís Karppinen (wife) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (late wife) † * Kalle Karppinen (father) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (mother) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (little brother, estranged) * George Weasley (brother-in-law, estranged) * Silja Weasley (niece, estranged) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (nephew, estranged) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (niece, estranged) * Silja Karppinen (little sister) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (little sister) * Rigel Hawthorn (brother-in-law) * Saiph Hawthorn (niece) * Leonis Hawthorn (nephew) * Antares Hawthorn (nephew) * Kalle Hawthorn (nephew) * Harri Karppinen (little brother, estranged) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (sister-in-law, estranged) * Ilsa Karppinen (niece, estranged) * Virva Karppinen (niece, estranged) * Taavetti Karppinen (nephew, estranged) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (maternal uncle) † * Pankraz Hertz (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (maternal aunt) † * Bastian Hertz (maternal cousin) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (maternal cousin-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Lars Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Carl Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Amelie Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Kasimira Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Katinka Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Alasdair Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Emrys Scamander (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Rainer Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Thorsten Hertz (maternal cousin, estranged) * Valeria Hertz (maternal cousin-in-law, estranged) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Felix Rosier (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) † * Ciarán Rosier (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Beata Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Jyrki Vanhanen II (maternal uncle) † * Lari Vanhanen (maternal uncle) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Karoliina Vanhanen (maternal cousin) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (maternal cousin) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (maternal cousin) * Henrikki Vanhanen (maternal grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (maternal grandmother) † * Markku Vanhanen (maternal great-uncle) † * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (maternal great-aunt, by marriage) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (first cousin, once removed) † * Walden Macnair (cousin-in-law, once removed, by marriage) † * Oscar Macnair (maternal second cousin) * Jasper Macnair (maternal second cousin) † * Alpertti Vanhanen II (maternal great grandfather) † * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (maternal great grandmother) † * Heleena Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Karppinen Family (paternal relatives) * Vanhanen Family (maternal relatives) |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = A plate of sausages |Patronus = |Wand = 14", Pine, Nøkken Hair, painfully boring (won by Lasse) |hidea = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Quidditch Team (Seeker, disgraced) * Västernorrland Valkyries (favourite team, supporter of) * Anton Eriksson (fangirl of) |job = Employee of Paha Tekoja Taika-Kauppa (Where he helped his father sell curses and cursed objects, among other supplies, formelry) |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} .'}} Armas Kalle Nestori Henrikki Karppinen (born 12th January 1974) is a born in the city of Vaasa in Ostrobothnia. He is the eldest son and child of and Kalle Karppinen and his wife Anna-Liisa; he has four youger siblings, Lasse Weasley, Silja, Valpuri Hawthorn, and Harri Karppinen. Of his siblings he didn't successfully murder, only Valpuri will speak to him. The others are understandably estranged from him. He aspired to be a professional quidditch player for both the Finnish National Team and his childhood favourite team, the Västernorrland Valkyries, and become captain of both. His ambitions ended in failure, however, as he was disgraced from his house quidditch team due to his spectacular failure to pull off a wronski feint against Viktor Krumov ending in him crashing and destroing his broom in an industry-watched match. He didn't receive a single offer from a team, let alone the Valkyries. This spawned his long-standing obsessive hatred toward Viktor. Armas convinced himself that Viktor, and not he, is singularly responsible for Armas' failure. He spent the next few years sulking over said failure, working for his father's shop. Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Earlier Years Becoming the "Wronski Failure" Working for His Father Seething Rage at Viktor Krum Failed attempt at Re-Sparking Quidditch Career Second Wizarding War Battle of Liliput Murder of Silja Karppinen and Åke Strand Battle of Hogwarts Verbal Battle With Weasley Twins Duel With Lasse Karppinen Capture and Freeing Via Troll Verbal Battle with Solbergs "Duel" With Viktor Krum Loss of Arm Aftermath Later Life Azkaban Etymology *''Armas'' *''Kalle'' *''Nestori'' *''Henrikki'' *''Karppinen'' Trivia References Category:Azkaban Convicts Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Seeker Category:Karppinen Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Death Eaters Category:Convicted Death Eaters Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Quidditch Players Category:Widowers Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Cruciatus Curse Users Category:TheRealVictims™ Category:Finnish Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Dark Wizards Category:Vanhanen Family Category:House Arrest Curse Victims Category:Enhanced Blasting Curse Victims Category:Blasting Curse Users Category:Enhanced Blasting Curse Users Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Azkaban's Death Eather Book Club Category:Paha Tekoja Taika-Kauppa Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Kalle's Curse Users Category:Seppänen Family Category:Järvi Family Category:Harmaajärvi Family Category:Takala Family Category:Weigand Family Category:Descendant of Järvennainen Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass